The Ellimist's Trick 2
by Ninja7475
Summary: Visser Five (Edru4364) and Andalite Prince Ruiro have fallen in love. But it's not easy to have their love go unnoticed... Visser Five's twin brother Visser Three finds out about them and trouble follows. Witness their adventure and what happens next.
1. Found Out

_hey guys here's the first chapter. please review! enjoy!_

* * *

**~Visser Three's View~**

I couldn't stand it any longer! Stupid Edru!

Why did everyone think she was better than me?! So what if she was slightly more civilized!

She was hiding something. I could feel it.

I was going to kill her someday even if I wasn't permitted to. But I preferred to be permitted...

If I could find out what she was hiding maybe I would be permitted.

I had secretly morphed my human morph and snuck onto her Blade Ship.

I would usually not sneak around but I had to this time. I felt like a stupid low rank.

Then I heard **her**...

My stupid twin sister. Edru4364. Visser Five.

She talking with someone. It was late at night.

Like I said, I felt like a low rank, I was hiding in her closet in her bedroom on the Blade Ship when they walked in.

Her and this person were falling asleep when I heard something.

She was moaning with pleasure as this person gave gentle kisses on her neck.

He held her tight. She wasted no time getting his shirt off.

Both were moaning loudly and kissing like two humans gone wild. I felt nauseous. Love makes me feel sick.

But this was perfect. I could file her for treason.

About an hour later both were still wide awake. This person got out of bed. He was an Andalite!

He was de-morphing, as soon as he finished, he re-morphed.

He got back in bed and they resumed making love.

I knew she was hiding something!

It was extremely hard not to fling the door open and kill him.

Just wait until The Council Of Thirteen hears about this! I thought to myself.

**~Visser Five's View~**

If felt good to see Ruiro again.

I kissed him passionately.

The more I moaned the tighter he held me.

When I first met him I wanted to kill him.

Now, he was my lover.

I smiled and he smiled back.

We eventually fell asleep.

Later...

I was woken up by someone poking me. At first I thought it was Ruiro.

"What do you want Ruiro?" I said.

"Hmm." he said. "What are you talking about?"

I was about to fall asleep when...

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ruiro yelled clutching the covers.

"YAHHHHHHHH!" Islin794 yelped.

"Islin!" I shot up like a board. "What are you doing?"

"There's a hobo in the closet Visser..." he whispered in fear.

Ruiro looked at him like he was insane.

I'm pretty sure he was.

"There is no hobo." I said.

"Yes there is Visser." he confirmed. "It called me a dapsen and threatened to kill me."

"Smart hobo." Ruiro commented with a smirk.

"It's in there." Islin said pointing to my closet.

"I'll prove there's no hobo." I said.

I walked over to my closet door and opened it.

**WHAM!**

I hit the ground. Something was on top of me!

Ruiro flung him off and held him against the wall.

"Get your hands off me Andalite scum!" he shouted.

Esplin...

Why was he here?! In human morph?

He easily pinned Ruiro to the ground and held him down with one foot on his chest.

Ruiro kicked him in a sensitive place.

I almost burst out laughing when I saw the look on Esplin's face.

He glared at Ruiro with pure hatred. Ruiro gave the same look back.

Islin just sat and watched.

I pushed Esplin off of Ruiro.

Ruiro quickly got to his feet.

"You seem to forget Esplin." I said. "This is **my** Blade Ship. Therefore my entire army is waiting at my call. So I suggest you take your sorry dapsen self and get the hell out."

He growled. "This isn't over."

He punched Ruiro in the stomach and glared at him before he left.

"Your an Andalite?!" Islin said.

I grabbed my Dracon beam and shot him wondering why I hadn't shot Esplin.

Ruiro kissed me.

We fell back into the bed.

He held me tight. I had my arms around his neck.

I started moaning with pleasure.

He started giving gentle kisses on my neck.

I really cherished these moments. I have to be commanding, aggressive, always frowning, and very intimidating, so it felt good to just let it all go.

Especially when you had someone who cared for you.

**~Ruiro's View~**

It felt good to kiss her.

It felt good to forget everything and only think about tonight.

Islin was still alive.

He crawled away making sure Visser Five didn't see him move.

He noticed I saw him, he froze.

I ignored him and he crawled away.

A few minutes later we fell asleep...

The next day...

I woke up to my clock warning me that my two hour limit was close.

I got out of bed, de-morphed and re-morphed.

I didn't see Visser Five. I walked out of the bedroom and walked into the living room.

And yes, I did just say living room. One whole section of her Blade Ship was first class.

It had it all, soft couches, huge 80in flat screen TV, what humans call a 'hot tub', huge bedroom, king size bed, and many other things.

I saw her sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over and sat down next to her.

Her hair was wet so she must have been in the hot tub.

She looked over at me and smiled. "So your finally awake."

I nodded and looked at the TV.

"They get your Tail-Fighter repaired yet?" she asked.

The reason I was on her Blade Ship was because my Tail-Fighter had some malfunctions and she offered to let me stay with her until it was repaired.

"Not yet." I said. "They said it'll be done by tomorrow."

She nodded and took a sip of the drink in her hand.

"You try the hot tub yet?" she asked.

"No." I said.

She smiled. "You'd enjoy it."

I don't know how she talked me into it but she did.

The next thing I know I'm wearing Islin's host's 'swim trunks' and stepping into the bubbling water.

Visser Five was in her 'swimsuit' and already in the water.

"C'mon." she said.

I stepped all the way in. I have to admit, it did feel pretty nice.

I saw down on one of the sides inside of it. It felt more than just nice, it was extremely relaxing.

"I can see why you have one of these." I said.

"I told you, you'd like it." she said.

I let myself sink down to where my nose was just above the water.

We talked for a while.

That is until Islin came running in.

"A hobo ate my fish taco!" he screamed.

What is it with him and hobos?

"Ugh! For the last time Islin, there is no hobo!" Visser Five yelled.

I had to de-morph so I got out and started to walk to the bedroom.

"Hey are those mine?" Islin asked, his eyes wide.

"Is that all you came to say?" she asked.

"No Visser." said Islin. "The Council Of Thirteen wants to see in two days."

For a moment I saw panic in the Visser's eyes. "What for?"

"The hobo didn't say. All he did was say that then he ate my fish taco..." Islin replied. "Now I'm still hungry..."

"So go to the place you got the fish taco and order another one." Visser Five said.

"I- I can't..." Islin said.

Visser Five cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I got sort of... banned... from the place." Islin said.

"Why?" Visser Five asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Islin said.

Visser Five cocked another eyebrow as Islin walked out.

I de-morphed then re-morphed.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"His host had a bad encounter with a hobo long ago and he's been with that host for so long now, he's gained the fear of hobos as well. Now he calls everyone he's afraid of, a hobo."

"He's crazy." I said.

"Yeah I know..." she said. "He may not be the sanest yeerk in my army but he's indestructible."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He was once in a building that got blown up and he survived easily." she said. "I still don't know how he did it."

"Wow..." I said.

She nodded but then grew quiet.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed. "Nothing..."

Was it about The Council Of Thirteen wanting to see her?

I walked over and sat on the couch after I dried off.

I relaxed and watched TV...


	2. Infested

_hey guys here's the next chapter. enjoy! please review!_

* * *

**~Ruiro's View~**

I hadn't seen Visser Five in days.

I was starting to get a little worried. This wasn't like her, she usually tells me if she's going to be busy.

Was she okay?

I was on my Tail-Fighter, in human morph, which was now fully repaired.

I was alone.

Just then...

The whole ship shook as I felt something attach to it.

I heard footsteps down the hall.

Before I had time to react...

**WHAM!**

I hit the ground. Something was pinning me down!

It was a Hork-Bajir! Yeerks!

I was chained up, carried and thrown into a Bug Fighter with a Hork-Bajir-controller.

Where were they taking me?!

I knew when I saw it...

Visser Three's Blade Ship...

I was now in the torture room.

The **HE **walked in... The Abomination...

_well, well, well, what have we here. _he said. _the Andalite scum who mated with my sister._

I remained silent.

I had to endure two hours of torture while the whole time the Visser kept yelling at me to de-morph. Which I didn't. I was permanently human now...

_you're lucky you caught me in a good mood. _he said, then he turned to two Hork-Bajir-controllers. _have him infested immediately._

Oh no...

The two Hork-Bajir-controllers grabbed me and started dragging me.

In a matter of minutes I saw the gray color of the yeerk pool.

No. NO!

I couldn't let it happen! NO!

I continued to struggle but to no avail.

They plunged my head into the pool.

NOOOOOOO!

I felt the slug touch my ear.

The pain started and then subsided when the painkiller was applied.

I slowly felt myself loose control...

_I am Darath9873 and you're in for living hell. _the yeerk said.

He started looking through my thoughts.

If I could squirm I would have...

**~Darath9873's View~**

He was definitely more interesting than my last host.

I pulled his head out of the yeerk pool and nodded, signaling I was in control.

At first I was surprised I got an Andalite nothlit for a host even though I had just been promoted to Visser Twenty-Four.

_so you're the reason for Visser Five's execution. _I confirmed.

_what are you talking about?! _he said.

He found it difficult to even speak to me due to his hatred.

I decided to play back the memory of the trial...

There were high ranking controllers everywhere. Vissers and Sub-Vissers.

But you immediately recognized one...

Visser Three.

Visser Five was standing in the front row, alone.

"Edru4364, do you deny the claim that you fell in love and mated with an Andalite?" said one Council Of Thirteen member.

Everyone in the room looked at her wide eyed.

I heard my host groan a that.

Visser Five turned pale. "Uh..."

Visser Three looked at her with an evil Andalite smile waiting for her answer.

"N- no..." she said very slowly.

I didn't think anyone's eyes could get any wider but they did.

The crowd of Vissers and Sub-Vissers started whispering amongst themselves.

"Edru you are filed for treason and sentenced to death by Kondrona starvation." said a Council Of Thirteen member. "Also you will be tortured during the three days."

Visser Five got even paler.

Two Hork-Bajir controllers dragged her out...

Ruiro was silent for a while after that.

_she's dead? _he finally said.

_no. _I said. _the trial was two days ago. but by the end of today she will be._

I started looking through his thoughts.

He hated it when I did that.

He was quiet most of the day until...

_let me see her one last time! _he begged.

I knew he had been wanting to say that all day...

_no. _I said.

_yes. please! I have to see her again! just once! _he pleaded.

_are you begging me? _I taunted him.

_just let me see her! _he begged.

About an hour later of him yelling I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked over to the torture room.

The Human-controller looked at me strangely.

"I can't take his constant whining anymore." I explained.

The controller nodded and let me in.

Just as I expected, Visser Five was being tortured.

I let my host have some control of eyesight. But only for a short second.

_okay you saw her now shut up! _I yelled.

_you know what I meant! _he yelled back.

_fine! _I said. _but you know this will never work again!_

_I don't care! _he said.

The human-controller torturing her walked away saying he needed a break so Visser Five was chained up.

_you got five minutes. _I said sharply, counting every second.

I let him have control...

**~Ruiro's**** View~**

I immediately ran up to her.

She was breathing heavily and I could tell she was exhausted.

"Tell me they didn't..." she said.

I slowly nodded.

She hugged me and buried her face in my shirt.

She started crying but very faintly.

I stroked her hair gently.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." I said softly. "It wasn't your fault."

She looked up at me. The dangerous look in her eyes was replaced with a look of fear.

I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

I held her tight never wanting to let go.

_you never learn do you? _Darath taunted me. _that's the reason she has to die and you lost your freedom._

I ignored him even though as much as I didn't want to admit it... he was right...

_finally you see that I'm right. _he said.

"I love you..." she whispered.

"I love you two..." I whispered back.

We kissed for the last time...

I felt Darath take control.

_you got what you wanted, now... SHUT UP! _he yelled.

He pulled away from her.

"You have no idea how much he loves you." he taunted.

I growled.

_you should be grateful to be alive! _Darath yelled.

_why should I be grateful for a lifetime of being a slave to my worst enemy?! _I shot back. _personally, I would rather have the sweet relief of DEATH!_

_you know there are only two reasons why you're still alive._ he said. _Visser Three was in a good mood after the trial and you're now a human-controller. if you had morphed back to your Andalite form he would have killed you._

Part of me wished I was dead...

I lost everything today...


	3. Misery

_hey guys. here's the next chapter. please review! enjoy! :)_

* * *

**~Darath9873's View~**

It had been about four years since Ruiro was infested.

His personality had faded a lot. He said less and less over the years.

I was swimming around in the yeerk pool soaking up Kondrona rays, thinking of new ways to torture him.

He only had his thoughts to occupy him now. But that wouldn't last long.

His thoughts were sometimes interesting... when they weren't about Edru...

That's pretty much all he thought about. He missed her deeply.

I thought about what I had said when I first came into his head, I had made his life living hell.

I felt vibrations as his head was placed in the yeerk pool.

I crawled into his head and his latest memory came up immediately.

He just let the Hork-Bajir-controllers drag him. He didn't even fight.

_miss me? _I said.

He merely sighed.

_ready? _I said.

_no! no! don't! please! I can't take it! _he begged.

I would always torture him when I came back into his head.

_aww too bad. __here it comes anyway. _I laughed.

About an hour of torture later...

I got bored and started looking through his old memories.

There was one I found very interesting.

It was Edru's smile. It wasn't like any smile any yeerk had ever seen her make, that's for sure.

_that's because yeerks don't know what love is! _he finally said something.

_Edru certainly knew about love. _I taunted him. _pity she's dead._

_rot in HELL! _he yelled. _you and every other yeerk that ever existed!_

_well someone's testy today. _I said.

He growled.

That was the thing that hurt him the most (though he'd never admit it). Me replaying memories of Edru.

I replayed the memory of him make love to her.

_her host did have a wonderful body didn't she? _I said. _but then again, she'd be in what? her thirties now?_

He did something I've never seen him do.

He cried.

_aww poor baby! cry like an aristh who misses his mother! _I taunted him.

Normally he would have never let himself get emotional, knowing I would taunt him and torture him.

I guess over the years he didn't care anymore.

Over the years I had been promoted quite a few times.

Now I was Visser Sixteen.

**~Ruiro's View~**

I wish someone would kill me!

Death would be better than this!

Every day, pure torture! Why did he have to play memories of her?!

_because your pain is my joy. _Darath's voice in my head sounded like gravel today.

He wasn't in a good mood...

At least he wasn't hungry... he makes it even more unbearable when he's hungry for Kondrona rays...

He replayed the memory of our first kiss. How at first she didn't know how to react but then went with it.

_please... I can't take it anymore... _I begged.

Her memory was just too deep...

I knew he played these memories to torture me, but I also sensed deep down in him, he was fascinated at how different she acted around me.

_I can't believe you still have the ring you were going to give her. _he said.

I hid in a corner of my mind. I didn't want to hear him anymore...

_you know that just makes me want to torture you more right? _he said.

_fine... torture me all you want... I don't care anymore... _I sighed. _I have nothing left to fight for..._

Quiet.

**~Visser Three's View~**

Ah, four years of her being dead.

I'll never forget the look on her face when she was sentenced to death.

I never thought she could get that pale. I couldn't help but laugh.

_why do you hate her so much? _ Alloran asked. _she's your own sister._

_silence! I do not have to explain myself to you! _I shouted.

He went quiet like he usually does.

She was definitely a worthy advisory, considering she was just as aggressive and ruthless as me, except for her soft side.

In the end her soft side ended up being her killer.

I still could not **begin** to comprehend how she could fall in love with an Andalite. An Andalte! I mean it would have been bad enough if it was a yeerk but an Andalite!

_except for her aggression and ruthlessness, I don't think she could possibly be related to you. _Alloran stated. _unlike you, she had regrets, a soft side yes... , and had complex military tactics._

_SILENCE YOU WORTHLESS DAPSEN! _I shouted. _...how do **you** know she had regrets?!_

_I could see it in her eyes every time you encountered her. _he said. _if you paid attention to other people more often and less on yourself, you would have picked that up._

I tortured him until I got bored.

**~Darath9873's View~**

I had finally broken him...

This excited and... scared me?

I don't think it had been done before. For an Andalite to say 'I have nothing left to fight for' I don't know... it kind of scared me...

He merely sighed and hid in the corner of his mind.

For the first time, I didn't know what to say.

_just get it over with... _he said. His voice was monotone. It had no emotion at all.

I just looked through his thoughts, instead of torturing him.

_she danced wonderfully didn't she? _I asked. Not in the taunting tone I usually did.

_yes. _he said. _it felt like we were gliding on air..._

_how could you see all that in someone's eyes? _I asked looking at the memory of the deep emotion in her eyes.

_if you look close enough, you'll see a person's history in their eyes... _he said.

_really? _I said.

He watched me curiously now.

I replayed the memory of their visit to 'Ocean City Maryland' for 'Spring Fest'...

It was cold outside and you needed a heavy jacket to stay warm.

Edru was outside for a moment to watch the kites and my host was still in bed, all warm, in the condo.

He was watching TV under the covers.

Suddenly...

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Edru came running in and jumped on top of Ruiro.

She clung to him to get warm.

"You're freezing!" Ruiro said.

"I know." she said as she slipped under the covers with him.

"Why'd you go out there without a jacket?" he asked.

"I was only going out for a minute but then I saw the wonderful kites. I love their color!" she replied.

My host managed a small laugh as the memory played...

Later that day they were on the boardwalk watching the kites.

"Look at that one!" Edru said excitedly pointing to random kites. "Ooo! And that one! And that one!"

Ruiro smiled.

"What's that behind your back?" Edru asked.

Ruiro showed her. It was a kite shaped like a colroful parrot.

Edru's eyes widened like a child's. "Oh my God! It's beautiful!"

She kissed him.

_she loved parrots... _my host said quietly.

I let the memory play on.

"You wanna test it out?" Ruiro said.

She nodded excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

They walked along the beach for a good spot to fly it.

She let it fly into the air. "It looks so real."

The kite flew in the center of the sunset.

They both looked at each other and smiled...

The memory ended.

_she loved parrots? _I said.

_yes._ he said._ she fell in love with their color and talked about getting one ever since she saw one for the first time... _

**~General View~**

A person with a dark hood on was near Visser Sixteen's Blade Ship.

It was a controller.

The controller snuck on the Blade Ship and crept up behind Visser Sixteen.

**THWACK!**

He was out cold...

The controller had knocked him out with a frying pan.

The controller dragged him away to an abandoned place and tied him up.

He woke up with a groan. "Uggggggh..."

The controller stepped out of the shadows with the hood off.

"Oh my God!" Visser Sixteen yelled in surprise. "It can't be... !"


	4. Alive?

_hey guys. here's the next chapter. please review! enjoy!_

_by the way, Ruiro's full name is Ruiro-Liposd-Nivuirt and Edru's host's name is Tanya Garcia. just so you know._

* * *

**~Darath9873's View~**

Ruiro immediately stopped sulking and it was as if some spark in him that I had not seen in four years suddenly lit up...

_it's her! __it's her! __it's her! i__t's her! __it's her! _he said excitedly.

_SHUT UP! _I yelled.

She leaned close. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I felt her warm breath on my face. There was no mistake in who it was...

Edru4364...

How was she alive!?

My host was fighting for control for the first time in four years.

He had something to fight for again...

"Either get out of him right now or die in three days." she said coldly.

"Yeah right." I said.

The darkness in her eyes made me nervous. She was Esplin's twin sister after all...

I was struggling to stay in control, he was fighting hard and it caught me by surprise.

He tried to lean in and kiss her but I stopped him.

Her face was inches from mine, waiting for my answer.

If I so much as barely reduced my efforts to control him, he would've had her up against the wall by now...

"And what happens if I come out?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll see." she said.

I tensed up.

**~Ruiro's View~**

I could tell he was thinking about it.

I was going to be free!

I was in control! He stated crawling out of my ear and hit the ground with a loud SPLAT.

She picked him up and placed him in a small box.

She leaned in close and untied me.

I immediately grabbed her and held her close.

We kissed. I hadn't realized how much she meant to me until she was gone. When she kissed me I felt relief.

I was free of Darath forever, free of having to stick my head in that gray sludge ever again.

I could feel her steady heartbeat, her every breath.

She was mine forever.

"I missed you so much..." I whispered in her ear.

"Shhhhhhhhh." she whispered back. "I know."

I stroked her hair gently.

"Follow me." she said, so I did.

She lead me to a small wooden house, I think humans call it a 'log cabin'.

She smiled and we walked in.

It had 'country styled' furniture, deer and bear heads mounted on the wall, it looked comfortable actually.

"It took me two years to build this." she said. "And another year to build what's downstairs."

We walked downstairs and I saw a very small version of a yeerk pool.

"It's how I've stayed alive." she said.

She dropped Darath in a small sectioned off part.

"He's lucky I let him live." she said darkly.

We walked upstairs. I looked into her eyes, then were wonderful as ever.

"Hey, I need to ask you something." I said.

She looked at me.

I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh my God, YES!"

I got up, put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"This is the best day ever." she whispered.

A few weeks later...

**Visser Five's View**

I heard the piano played the best song I've ever heard.

I was trying not to jump around with excitement.

I walked down the aisle with my host's father.

We walked over to the alter.

The preacher said a few things then... "Do you Tanya Garcia take James Nivuirt to be your husband?"

"I do." I said happily.

"Do you take James Nivuirt take Tanya Garcia to be your wife?" the preacher said (James was Ruiro's fake human name).

"I do." he smiled.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said.

We kissed.

A few months later...

Ruiro had called me into the living room.

"What?" I said.

I saw something covered by a sheet.

He smiled. "You gonna lift the sheet off?"

I did and I couldn't believe my eyes. A parrot!

"Oh my God!" I said excitedly.

I hugged him.

"So what's his name?" Ruiro asked.

"Hmmmm." I said, looking at the parrot sitting happily in it's cage. "I have a strange desire to name him Steve."

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve." the parrot said.

"It's a TALKING parrot!" I said.

It was AMAZING!

Ruiro laughed. "I think Steve likes his new name."

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve." Steve said.

We found a place to put Steve's cage. It was by the window in the dining room.

I yawned, it was late at night. "I'm tired."

"Steve tired. Steve tired. Steve tired. Steve tired." Steve said.

Steve closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Ruiro and I went into the bedroom and got into bed.

I kissed him and he turned the light out.

We went to sleep...

I woke up to Steve saying. "Steve hungry. Steve hungry. Steve hungry. Steve hungry."

I managed a sleepy smile and put a handful of birdseed in his food bowl.

Steve happily ate the birdseed.

"Morning." I heard a voice form behind me.

I turned around and smiled.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve." said Steve.

Ruiro already had breakfast set out.

I sat down at the table and we started talking.

Steve said a few things too.

"So you thinking about teaching him some phrases?" Ruiro asked.

"Uh-huh." I said. "I'm going to teach him to say 'I know your secret'."

"Why?" he asked, partly laughing.

"So when people walk into the house and see Steve and say 'awww what a cute parrot', Steve will say 'I know your secret'." I replied and took a sip of coffee.

Ruiro laughed.

"Say 'I know your secret' Steve." I said.

"I know. I know. I know. I know. I know." Steve said.

"We'll work on it." I said to Steve.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve." Steve replied.

That's pretty much how the rest of the day went...


End file.
